


Grin and Beer It

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad Decisions, Consensual Kink, Corporal Punishment, Dom!Ignis, Edging, Feathers & Featherplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Over the Knee, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Sub!Gladio, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Gladio goes against Ignis' wishes and gets punished .....edged.....and then dicked.





	1. Chapter 1

     Surrounded by the sounds of the crackling fireplace and sleet roughly assaulting the windows, Ignis and Gladio were holed up in their cozy home, weathering a late winter storm. Gladio thought it was a good idea to have a few drinks to pass the time but a few had quickly turned into several, and he was now showing the telltale signs of being drunk. His attention was evenly split between verbosely chatting with Ignis in a lively manner and loudly laughing at YouTube videos on his phone. For several hours, the living room had been vibrating with his smiles and excitement. Despite feeling the early stages of drowsiness, and not wanting to rain on his parade, Ignis knew from experience that Gladio would deeply regret the debilitating hangover the next day if he kept pounding down the drinks, and decided to intervene.

“Seeing that it likely hasn't entered your mind, I just thought I'd take a moment to remind you of the negative repercussions that will occur if you increase your current level of imbibement. I suggest that you make that your last drink of the night.”

Gladio gave him a curious look. “Oh Astrals, not now, Iggy! Cantcha see I'm having fun? I haven't been able to have any fun all week. I'm in the fun zooooonne!” He replied dramatically with a drunken slur and gave Ignis a playful shove. “Don't make me change your name to …Naggy!", he added while emitting a loud guffaw. His eyes twinkled and gleamed in defiance as a wide, jovial grin beset his handsome features.

Up until this point, Ignis’ countenance had maintained a pleasantly neutral expression, but after he had been bestowed with Gladio’s little nickname, a clear change swept over it. His lips became set, and his eyes took on a slightly stony glare. “Perhaps I should also remind you of the negative repercussions that your obstinate and unmannerly behavior will cause as well, if you decide to continue.”

Gladio again looked over, tearing his eyes away from the silly blooper video he was watching. His lips drew into a teasing grin. He then looked away quickly, considering. He knew he was suddenly at an unspoken juncture. If he kept up his bullshit, he would undoubtedly be punished. Although modest, Ignis didn’t hold back when Gladio was misbehaving. Power exchange played an integral part in their relational dynamic. Despite being notably headstrong, Gladio is a spankophile submissive, and Ignis is his caring yet determined Dominant.

Gladio knew from experience that this was the point in which Ignis was giving him the option to back out- if he were to appease him and do as he was told (and an offer of apology for the name couldn’t hurt, either), the equilibrium of the situation would then be restored. But, if he decided to do the contrary, then a spanking would be likely dished out. Gladio drunkenly pondered while Ignis patiently waited.

Seeming to come to a decision, Gladio ostentatiously chugged the remainder of his beer and got up. While passing Ignis, he placed a hand upon his shoulder. “Okay, okay, Iggyyy. I’m sorry about the ‘Naggy’ thing. I was just fucking around. But I wouldn’t mind just having a coupla more beers before calling it quits. Just a couple more. Don’t worry, baabe. I’ll stop right after that.” He started to make his way to the fridge when Ignis’ hand suddenly shot out and caught him by the wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

“Gladio,” Ignis said sternly, “if you remove any more beers from that refrigerator, you know what will happen.” Gladio looked concerned for a moment and then turned his body and faced Ignis’ back. He gently freed himself from his grip and bent and wrapped his arms around the seated man’s shoulders. “Iggyyyy….”, now slurring heavily into Ignis’ ear, “Please? Can I have jus a couple more beers? Or how about just one. One more? C’mon. Don’t be such a downerrr. Babe.” He stroked his lover’s chest as he sultrily offered his terms of negotiation, hoping to sway the other man.

Ignis sighed indiscernibly but maintained his bearing. He knew that if he didn’t back up his words, Gladio would walk all over him. “Gladio, please”, Ignis replied as he stood up, causing Gladio’s arms to brush away from his body. He turned and looked the other man square in the eyes. “No, you may not have any more alcoholic beverages tonight. I do not want to hear anything more on the matter. It’s getting late, and we both must retire to bed soon. You shouldn’t be up all night getting drunk. Do not test me.”

Gladio’s hopeful expression drooped. “Oookay, whatever you say, boss”, he replied with a slight rolling of his eyes as he began to turn and walk away. “I gotta hit the bathroom.” As soon he left the room, Ignis sat back down and let out a soft sigh. Gladio wasn’t always the ever-obedient sub that some would expect to see in a D/s relationship. He liked to press Ignis’ buttons. Ignis wasn’t insulted by this, however, as Gladio didn’t tend to take it too far and didn’t mean any real disrespect by it. The terms of their dynamic were discussed ahead of time and Ignis already knew that this was how things were going to play out, at least occasionally. It kept him on his toes and gave Gladio a sense of being in control- even if only to have it swiftly relinquished at whim. It made things interesting, to say the least.

Ignis had gone back to calmly reading the newspaper at the dining room table when Gladio sauntered out of the bathroom and into the living room. He sunk into the loveseat and turned on the television. Channels could be heard being hastily flipped. Ignis lost his concentration on the article he was reading and stood up, thinking it was a good time for a shower. He quietly padded out of the room and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Gladio took note, and after taking off his boots, he eagerly snuck over to the bathroom door and listened. He soon heard the shower turn on. _Bingo_!

He made his way over the refrigerator, opened it, looked at the stash of beers on the shelf and then closed the door again. _What am I doing? Iggy’s gonna be pissed if he finds out_. Shaking his head in conflict, he reopened the door and eagerly eyed his target. The full bottles of beer looked back at him. They were shiny, sparkling, and oh-so-damned-inviting. _Fuck it_ , he thought as he gave in and grabbed one. _I’m sure I already reek of the stuff, so Iggy prolly won’t notice if I sneak one last beer while he’s in the shower._ He retreated back into the living room and having snatched up the bottle opener from the dining room table along the way, he then sat back down upon the loveseat and carefully opened the beer and began to chug it.

He had muted the television so that he could hear when Ignis’ shower was complete but he wasn’t too concerned as his lover usually took showers on the longer side. This time, however, he took a brief one. Gladio heard the showerhead shut off and started to panic. His beer was only halfway finished, and in his drunken state he had never devised a quick way to get rid of it after it was consumed. The nearest trash can was right near the bathroom door. _Shit_! He chugged the remainder of the beer and shoved it, along with the bottle cap and the bottle opener in between the cushions of the loveseat. He wiped the evidence from his lips right as the bathroom door opened and Ignis reappeared in the living room.

“Watching television with no sound? Looks like fun,” Ignis said with a raised eyebrow as he passed by on the way to the bedroom to get dressed.

“Oh, uh, yeah... I can’t stand that car dealership commercial with that dumbass song…,” Gladio fibbed as he watched Ignis go by. He was only donning a white towel and the roundness of his ass as he walked was a nice distraction. “Damn, Iggy! Shake that thaaang!”

“Gladio, are you still drunk? Oh, the Astrals,” Ignis called back from the bedroom.

Gladio was relieved that Ignis couldn’t see the smirk that overtook his face. “Heh, jusht a bit. It takes some time to come down.”

Ignis reemerged from the bedroom a few moments later, dressed in his blue silken pajamas. “Yes, well, you would be more familiar with that process as I am, or ever will be, for that matter.” He passed by again and entered the kitchen.

Gladio heard the refrigerator door open and froze. He listened and heard some clinking and then heard the door shut. He felt his heartbeat begin to increase as he mentally braced himself for the confrontation, but as luck would have it, Ignis returned in silence, holding one of his bottles of fruit-infused seltzer water. Relief swept over him, but he was beginning to wonder if taking the extra beer was worth the stress. His relief was short-lived, however, for a moment later Ignis spoke: “Gladio, where did you place the bottle opener?”

 _Astrals._ “It must be around here, somewhere!” Gladio shot up from the loveseat and made his way toward the dining room table, eager to do anything to displace Ignis’ potential attention from his hiding spot. His heart beat hard in his chest as he tried to maintain a state of helpful concern as he “assisted” Ignis while he looked for the opener. Meanwhile, he tried to think of a plan to distract him further, so he could retrieve the opener and act like it had fallen under the table. “Hmm, maybe it’s in the kitchen somewhere- I’ll keep looking here if you wanna check in there.”

“I would do that, but I know you last had it in here.” Ignis pointed. “I saw it sitting right on this table immediately before I departed to take my shower. So, it’s either on the floor nearby, or you are lying to me, Gladio.”

Gladio let out a barking laugh. “Lie? Why- why would I lie about a bottle opener, Iggy?” Before Ignis could reply, Gladio was already bent down under the table, looking for the missing object and silently cursing himself for shoving it into the couch cushions- how on Eos was he going to talk his way outta this one? “Are you sure it’s not in the kitchen? I mean, I may have put it back in there while you were in the shower but forgot…maybe you should just check the draw. I might’ve been running on autopilot.”

Ignis sighed and headed into the kitchen. Gladio comically crawled out from under the table, stood, and practically leaped over to the cursed loveseat. He jammed his hand in between the cushions, hoping to make contact with the beer opener right away but instead hit the bottle. He went around it, desperately feeling for the opener, and after finally locating it, he carefully pulled it out, trying not to let clink it against the glass of the bottle. When he stood up straight again, Ignis was standing a short distance away, watching him. His face was set into a hard expression.

“Gladio, dare I ask why the bottle opener was hidden in the couch? And would you also care to explain why you purposely tricked me into leaving the room so that you could retrieve it?” Ignis walked over to where Gladio was standing and looked down at the couch. Gladio remained silent. “Well? What in the devil is going on here?” Ignis’ normally smooth and composed face was rigid with irritation.

“Iggy, I- …. “

“No, no more lies, no more excuses.” Ignis bent down and yanked one of the cushions off the couch. The empty beer bottle slowly rolled into the vacant space, exposing the truth. _Traitor_ , Gladio thought as he looked down at it. He was caught.

“For Astral’s sake, Gladio! I explicitly instructed you to not have any more beers and what did you end up doing- sneak one behind my back?”

“Iggy, I-… I’m sorry. I just, I dunno, I wasn’t thinking. I’m buzzed and it just… seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“Well a good spanking ought to sober you up pretty quickly!”

Gladio’s eyes widened. “Iggy, please. I only had the one. I promise I won’t have any more.”

Ignis shook his head. “We already went over that an hour ago, but you went ahead and decided to deliberately disobey me. You leave me no choice but to discipline you.”

“Oh, come on, Igs, can we just…reconsider this one time?”

“No, it was you who should have reconsidered taking this extra beer,” Ignis replied coolly as he removed the incriminating evidence and replaced the couch cushion. He took the beer bottle and inserted it halfway into the far cushion on the opposite side of the couch and turned back to Gladio. “You stay right there. I’ll be just a moment.” Ignis walked into the bathroom and returned with a wooden hairbrush in hand. Gladio eyed it regretfully; he was already familiar with its evil ways. Ignis primly sat himself down upon the loveseat and looked up at Gladio with a stern expression. “Pants off. Over my knee. No dawdling.”

Gladio knew that Ignis was in no mood to negotiate, so he accepted his fate and willingly unzipped and lowered his leather pants and draped his large frame over the other man’s lap. His shapely ass was still encompassed within his form-fitting boxer brief underwear and jutted up nicely into the air as he positioned himself. In the suspenseful moment before he began, Ignis broke the silence.

“This is for your own good, Gladio. I won’t stand for this sneaky behavior.”

Gladio looked over his shoulder at Ignis. “I’m in the wrong here, I won’t lie about that.”

“Good, because I think you have already exhibited enough lack of integrity for one day!”

Ignis accentuated his point immediately by bringing the back of the hairbrush down upon Gladio’s left ass cheek, causing the larger man to jump. A crisp smack sound filled the living room. He quickly followed it with another to the right cheek.

Gladio peered at the empty beer bottle that was now stationed only inches from his face. “Ow! Damn, Iggy, it was only a beer!”

“It was not only a beer, Gladio. Not only did you disappoint me by directly disobeying an order, but you also went out of your way to conceal your insubordination by lying to me! Unacceptable. I expected better from you.” Ignis continued to wallop Gladio’s cheeks with the hairbrush, ensuring that he aimed the majority of the blows on the tender “sit spot” where his ass met his thighs.

Gladio began to squirm about. “AH, IGGYY! C’mon! I won’t do it again!”

Ignis tittered. “Only time will tell how well that pans out.” He peppered Gladio’s backside with a few more sharp smacks before ceasing. Gladio laid across Ignis’ lap in a heap, his breathing notably hastened. Ignis put the hairbrush down and rubbed circles into Gladio’s stinging flesh with his palm. Gladio responded by moaning softly and raising his rump into his touch. Ignis took a moment to notice that Gladio’s hardened cock pushed into his thigh.

“Gladio, you are insufferable.”

“Mmm, I like when you rub my butt.”

“No, I mean you’re already hard. How long have you been that way?”

Gladio didn’t want Iggy to think that he was enjoying this too much. “I’m not sure.” Fearing that Ignis would catch onto his vagueness, he added, “A little while into it or so, maybe.”

“Well, I believe that means that these can come off now”, Ignis replied, referring to Gladio’s shorts. He snapped the waistband of them for emphasis. “Don’t want you having too much fun, now. Stand up and remove them.”

Gladio slowly stood up and reached back to rub his sore bottom. His hardened cock bulged conspicuously against the fabric of his shorts and a small pre-cum stain dotted the front of them. He grinned. “I thought we were just finishing up.”

Ignis grabbed the hairbrush. “No, Gladio. You’re not going to get off that easily. Now, please stop trying to delay the inevitable. Down with those underpants and get back over my knee.”

Gladio placed his fingers under the band of his underwear and pulled them down, making sure to stretch the band over his large cock so that it didn’t become caught. It sprung out freely and bobbed in the air.

Ignis couldn’t help but to admire its utter magnificence for a moment, but rapidly quelled any stirrings of desire he felt and gestured impatiently for Gladio to reposition himself over his lap.

Gladio readily did as Ignis wished, knowing that the sight of him had a positive effect. He almost smiled at his new comrade the beer bottle, secretly thanking it for the good time. Sure, he had to endure a little pain, but it was worth it because he was now feeling so damned aroused and he couldn’t wait to get ahold of Iggy’s ass and plunge himself straight into it. His reverie was brought to an abrupt halt by the sudden awareness of pain erupting on his backside, and he realized that Ignis had recommenced his punishment. Devoid of his shorts, as thin as they were, the pain of the blows from the wooden hairbrush was intense. He tightly gripped the upholstery of the couch and a deep whining sound emanated from his throat.

From Ignis’ view, Gladio’s bouncing rosy butt was beginning to resemble a juicy, ripe cherry as he continued to apply the hairbrush. He was setting out to really teach his brash lover a lesson. Dishonesty was a big no-no in his book, so he maintained a regular tempo of blows upon his target, knowing that Gladio was more than likely reaching his limit. Soon he would at last put a stop to his insolent attitude and gain true submission from the man.

For several more minutes, the room was filled with the brisk sounds of wood connecting with flesh, and the moans, grunts, and promises of good behavior from the recipient. “Oww Iggy! Ow! Please!! I promise I won’t do anything like this again!” He was tempted to reach back to block the assault on his tender backside, but he resisted knowing it would only earn him extra swats, which would more than likely be delivered to the sensitive backs of his thighs. At last Gladio stopped resisting and lay still upon Ignis’ lap, his ego finally defeated for the time being. Ignis gave him a couple more swats and halted. Both men silently maintained their positions for a few moments longer as they caught their breaths. Ignis began to idly rub Gladio’s aching rump.

Gladio wrenched his head back and looked at his lover with an expression of true penitence on his face. “I’m so sorry, Iggy. I should’ve just done what you told me to, instead of being such a bullheaded fool…”

“There, there. It’s all over now, and we are back to a clean slate.” He patted Gladio’s bottom gently. “Alright, up with you … my legs are falling asleep!”

The two shared a soft but easy-going laugh as Gladio lifted himself off Ignis’ lap. He reached back and gave his aching cheeks a good rub. “Astrals! You really went to town on me this time. My ass is on fire! I _suppose_ I deserved it…”, he said with an impish grin.

Ignis got up and stretched his legs. “You _suppose_? Ha, you deserved every one of those clouts, you devil. Now, if you would, please retrieve that empty bottle and dispose of it properly. Unless, of course, you wanted to keep it as a souvenir.”

Gladio shot the chuckling Ignis a mock frown and grabbed the bottle from it’s spot in the couch. As he did so, he couldn’t help but to chuckle himself. _I do believe I’m gonna get some damned good sex tonight_. He disposed of the bottle and ducked into the bathroom. He shut the door and inspected Ignis’ handiwork in the mirror. His eyes widened a bit as he took in the sight of his reddened rear end. Even though he’s seen himself in this state many times before, it was always a bit of a surprise to observe the stark color contrast between his untouched skin and chastised skin. His dick began to twitch. “Oh, you like that, don’t you?” Gladio whispered as he chuckled. He then relieved himself, cleaned up, and exited the bathroom.

Ignis was in the kitchen, opening his drink. “Ah, Gladio. Now, at last, I can enjoy my drink without any further … disruptions.” He eyed Gladio with a twinkle in his eye.

Gladio briefly rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Heh, yeah, Igs. Have at it. Sorry I was such a pain in the ass.”

“That’s alright. At least I got to return the favor, triple time.” Ignis popped the cap off the bottle and took a sip. He sighed as the carbonated water wet his parched throat. “Ahh, that hit the spot.”

Gladio approached Ignis from behind and put his hands lovingly on his hips. He playfully rapped his groin onto the mound of his ass and kissed the back of his neck. “How about we end this session on a different note? Let me make it up to you. Let me make you feel good, Iggy.”

“If by that you mean that I’m going to allow you to top tonight, you have another thing coming.” Ignis said with a smile. He grabbed Gladio by the wrist and led him into the bedroom. Gladio grinned as he followed, knowing that whatever Ignis had in store, it was going to be exciting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Ignis take their sexcapades in a different direction.

Ignis led Gladio into the bedroom and instructed him to lie down upon the bed, in a supine position. Gladio did as he was told without any complaint, aside from a soft gasp when his sore behind pressed into the mattress. This, of course, caused Ignis to snicker.

“Feeling a little tender down there, are you?” He said with a smile.

“Very,” was all Gladio could answer as he attempted to position himself comfortably, but the ache in his rear was too fresh and intense. He furtively enjoyed, it, however.

Ignis turned and began to rummage through one of their dresser drawers. This particular drawer was where the couple stored all of their adult toys, implements, condoms, lube, and other supplies. Ignis pulled out a black silken blindfold, and looked it over. “Yes, I think this will do,” he muttered to himself as he walked back over to his lover.

“Whatcha got there, babe?”

“Oh, just a little something that’ll help keep you on your toes while we play.” He shook the blindfold in front of Gladio’s face.

“I like where this is going,” Gladio replied, grinning. He was enthusiastic as ever. “What kind of game are we gonna play?”

“You’ll see. Now, if you could lift your head a bit. Yes, like that. Thank you.” Ignis wrapped the blindfold around Gladio’s head and gently tied it, taking care to not to tangle his hair into the knot. “There.” He tested the lay of the fabric, making sure Gladio couldn’t peek around it, and then made his way over to the dresser drawer again. When he came back with a length of soft rope, he saw that Gladio was already rising to attention.

“You just can’t wait, can you?”

“You know I’ve been raring to go ever since you commanded me over your lap earlier.” He mashed his butt into the bed and felt a new plume of delightful pain rushing through his flesh.

“This is true. I’ve never known anyone so willing to, and who so willingly gets off to, having their bottom soundly spanked.”

Gladio blushed behind the blindfold. “Heh, yeah, well I’m just glad I’ve at last met someone who’s so willing to give it to me on a regular basis. And not only that, but we are also compatible on a general level, too.. do you realize how rare this matchup is? I’m so thankful for you, Iggy. I love you.”

Ignis bent down and gave Gladio a kiss. “I love you too, darling. Every day is an adventure with you, and I wouldn’t want to trade it for the world.” They kissed harder, and Ignis ran his palms down Gladio’s substantial chest, and tweaked his pert nipples. Gladio jumped a bit, but drove his tongue eagerly into his lover’s mouth in response.

Gladio’s arousal was rapidly increasing. “Mmm, fuck! All I wanna fucking do is plunge my cock right into your ass!” To emphasize his point, Gladio waggled his hips and his now fully-hardened cock bobbed wildly in the air. “You know you want a piece of this, Igs. C’mon.” His mouth was set hard with determination.

“Now, now, Gladio. Let’s not forget who is in charge tonight.” Ignis replied nonchalantly as he began tying the bondage rope around his lover’s ankles with care. Because of Gladio’s great size, they opted for the California-king-sized bed, and Ignis was now fastening each of Gladio’s ankles to a bed post, causing his long legs to splay out.

“You’re not gonna tease me for long, are ya? I already feel like I’m going to explode.”

“I highly doubt that, but time will tell what I have planned for you this evening.” Ignis busied himself with tying Gladio’s wrists to the other bed posts.

“C’mon, Igggsss.. don’t … make me beg.”

“I just might.”

The large man was now firmly affixed to the bed. He tested his bonds and realized quickly that the only movements he could make was the squirming of his hips, which of course he did to demonstrate. His ass dug into the mattress, and he sighed from the arousing ache it created. “Igggyy….”

“Yes, darling? I’m right here.” Ignis said with a smirk. He went back to the drawer and pulled out two items: a riding crop and a large, soft feather. Placing the feather down, he approached Gladio holding the crop. He stood at the side of the bed, watching the other man for a moment before deciding where to start.

“I need you. I want to cum.” Gladio squirmed his hips about. His rigid penis swayed back and forth gently and a bead of precum emanated from its head.

“Patience. You are way too demanding for your own good. You may cum only when I give you permission.” Ignis swatted one of Gladio’s nipples with the crop, causing him to buck. “If you fail that task, I will clean you up and we will start all over again. And I will take even longer.”

Although he essentially lacked the patience for these edging games, Gladio absolutely loved when Ignis wanted to play them. Once allowed to orgasm, he would practically explode and paint the walls with his ejaculate. Ignis humorously wondered if he should don a raincoat during their sessions.

As if reading his mind, Gladio replied. “I’ll try. I just want to blow a load all over this fucking room.”

“Oh, do you now?” Ignis teased as he lightly caressed his lover’s shaft with the slapper end of the crop. Gladio moaned. Ignis stopped. Gladio writhed in place. With the light tactile sensation and the ache coursing through his rump, he nearly came right then and there. He pulled himself together.

“Iggy. I need it.”

“What do you need, love?”

“I want your touch.”

“But I am touching you… intermittently.” Ignis chuckled as he patted Gladio’s ball sack with the crop.

“Please.” Gladio replied as he squirmed. “I’m not sure how well I can play this game tonight.”

“Well, you’re just going to have to try. Try really hard, Gladio.” He lightly whacked Gladio’s cock with the crop. Gladio jumped and sucked in a breathe of air.

“Astrals! I can’t take this teasing. I feel like I’m going to burst with each touch!”

Ignis smacked him again. Right on the sweet spot under the front of his glans. “Control, Gladio. Control. Remember what we went over last time?”

Gladio emitted a deep whine. More precum slowly oozed from the tip of his penis, causing it to twinkle and gleam.

“Tsk, tsk. You’re beginning to make a mess.” Ignis walked over to the draw and pulled out a box containing baby wipes. “Looks like I’m going to have to wipe you down a bit, beloved.”

Gladio’s head whipped over in Ignis’ direction. “Oh, but…wait. That might make me cum, Igs. Do I have permission?”

“No.” Ignis curtly replied as he pulled out a wipe. He pressed the cold material against Gladio’s scrotum and lower shaft and slowly began to move it upward, collecting any drips along the way. As he got closer to his glans, he looked up and observed Gladio tensing, his muscles rippling under his skin. When he made contact, Gladio tossed his head back into the pillow and groaned with frustration. Ignis concluded the cleaning with a quick wipe to the top of his glans and removed his hand. Gladio let out a shaky breath. He hadn’t cum, but it took nearly everything he had. Or so he thought.

“You’re something else, you know that?”

“Who, me? I was merely cleaning up the mess _you_ made.” Ignis moved away to dispose of the wipe and came back holding the large black ostrich feather. “Now let the real games begin.”

“What? I thought we were nearly done!”

“Noo, we are only beginning…”

Gladio groaned, but his cock twitched and bobbed, announcing its willingness to play. Ignis caught it in mid bob with the feather, causing Gladio to suck in his breath.

“Iggyy! Not the feather!”

“Oh yes. I plan on having some fun with you this evening to get you back for your misbehavior earlier. I’m going to make you suffer with pleasure.” Ignis swept the feather upwards from Gladio’s thighs to his balls and then to his rock-hard penis. Gladio stiffened and moaned.

Ignis pulled the feather downward in a sweeping arc, stroking only the tip of Gladio’s penis before using it to tease his inner thighs. Gladio gripped what he could of the ropes leading from his wrists and pressed his head into the pillow again. His mouth was agape with pleasure. He began to buck his hips into the air, making it look like he was trying to fuck the air.

“Oh, astraaals! I can’t, I can’t, I caaaan’t!”

Ignis didn’t pause his assault. He was now going over Gladio’s nipples with the feather, and would soon bring it back over the ridges of his abdomen and again sweep over his cock. “You must. Exercise that strong will power of yours, Gladio.”

Gladio loudly grumbled in response as the feather caressed him down below. He squirmed and wriggled to get away from its delightful strokes. The pain in his rear was reawakened with his desperate movements and added to his pleasurable torment.

Ignis didn’t relent, and for a few intense moments he applied sweeping strokes over and around Gladio’s thighs and genitalia, causing him to cry out with a mixture of bliss and frustration. He then brushed the feather down the length of each sturdy leg, and playfully tickled his bound feet. Gladio laughed. He knew these motions would try to snap Gladio’s attention away from his impending orgasm, but he brought him right back a moment later by circling back to his cock.

“AAHHH Igggyyy, c’moon! This is torture!- hahaa-“ Ignis swept the feather back to his feet. He knew his lover was getting close.

“What, this?” Ignis asked mischievously as he spiraled the full length of the feather around Gladio’s cock and pulled it up and off of him, making him writhe and twist in response. The ropes were taut under the strain of his movements, but held him fast.

“Iggy, PLEASE! Please let me cum! … please, I just want your hand, your mouth, your ass, ANYTHING but this damned feather!”

“Oh. This feather?” Ignis coolly replied as he brushed the tip of Gladio’s cock once again. He looked over at Gladio’s face to see that his forehead was beginning to bead with sweat and his mouth was set into a grimace of mental effort. He removed the feather and brought it down upon the other man’s cheek, causing his face to relax and re-compose itself. “My apologies, darling, I got ahead of myself a bit. Let’s take a small break, shall we?”

“A ... a break? But Iggy, I’m ready to go right now! I’m desperate here!”

“Just a little break, darling. I need to go freshen up.” Ignis placed a finger onto Gladio’s lips. “I can trust you to keep quiet and still while I’m gone, hmm?”

Gladio furrowed his eyebrows in frustration and pulled at his bonds, but otherwise kept silent. Ignis casually placed the feather onto Gladio’s crotch and turned and walked out of the room. He proceeded to the bathroom to freshen up, leaving Gladio alone with this thoughts.

He returned about five or six minutes later, a fresh seltzer water in hand. He walked in as Gladio was pumping his hips in a vain attempt to rub the tendrils of the feather against his cock. The toy had mostly fallen off to the side, only allowing for the tiniest contact. Small grunts and gasps were emerging from his mouth. Ignis almost laughed.

“Having fun, there?” Gladio jolted and stopped what he was doing.

“Babe. Please. I need to get off. Please help me. I’m begging you.”

“Don’t fret, my love. I will let you have your sweet release... at some point.”

“At some point? C’mon Iggy!”

Ignis took up the feather again and grazed it over Gladio’s chest and torso. “That’s what I said. Now don’t become irate, or I’ll extend the length of this game.” He brushed over Gladio’s cock, making him jump and groan. It was obvious that the break did nothing to decrease his lover’s intense arousal. Just as he was hoping for. “Are we clear?”

Gladio softly sighed. “Yeah, we’re clear.”

“Good, because I have a new plan for you now.” Ignis began to untie Gladio’s bonds, beginning at his ankles. He then walked over to Gladio’s right wrist and started to undo the knot. “Once I free your hands, I do not want to see you making a beeline for your cock. If you do, I will not only end our little game and you will not be granted permission to climax, but you will also be placed back over my knee. Is that clear?” He removed the blindfold and locked his eyes onto his, awaiting his reply.

“Ok, yeah.” Gladio was just eager to be freed from his bonds and regain the ability to move about at will. Once freed, he closed his legs and pulled them up against his torso in order to relieve the tautness in his muscles. He then got off of the bed and walked around a bit. He kept his hands away from his dick, even though he wanted nothing more at the moment than to vigorously stroke himself into oblivion.

“I see that you’re able to keep yourself contained for the time being, good.” Ignis said as he strolled over to where Gladio stood. “I wasn’t sure what you were going to do, but I suppose the threat of not being able to cum tonight was a strong influence.” He took both of his lovers hands into his and pulled him in for a kiss. Gladio’s breath hitched as his cock pressed up against Ignis’ body. Ignis released his hands and brought them around and squeezed Gladio’s buttocks, eliciting a similar response. He then broke the kiss and stepped back one pace, admiring his lover.

“You were really good today during our little game. Your endurance is superb. But we’re not done, not quite yet. I have a gift for you, bend over the bed here.” Ignis pointed to the side of the bed.

Gladio turned and did what was asked of him. His reddened behind stuck out like a ripe apple. Ignis re-tied the blindfold around Gladio’s eyes and went to the dresser to retrieve a bottle of lube. Even though he hadn’t been letting it on, he was also in a state of heightened arousal, and was eager to shed his clothing and drive himself into his lover’s tight ass.

He returned devoid of his pajama pants, which he had neatly folded and placed on top of the dresser, popped the top of the lube, and started to apply some to his hardened cock en route, stroking himself along the way. _Gladio’s not the only zealous one here_. He returned to where Gladio was waiting and gave him a playful smack on his sore rump. Gladio flinched and shuffled his feet.

“I do hope you enjoy my gift, Gladio. There is only one stipulation. You may not touch yourself. And you must only cum when I make it clear that you may. Understood?” He accentuated his point with another slap to his lover’s upturned ass.

“Okay, okay, Igs. I’ll try.”

“You better.” Ignis poured some lube down into Gladio’s ass crack, and massaged it in toward his anus with a finger, promptly inserting it in. Gladio sucked in his breath and purred deeply in response to the new sensations while his cocked twitched and bobbed. Ignis then inserted another finger and gently opened them in order to relax and stretch Gladio’s anus, preparing it for his penis. Gladio sighed pleasantly and turned his rear more upwards as an invitation to mount. He was ready. Ignis removed his fingers and quickly guided his lengthy dick neatly inside, all in one go. Gladio groaned loudly at the intensity of it.

“Ahhh, fuuuck!”

Now that Ignis was encompassed within the tightness and warmth of his lover, he couldn’t hold back. He began thrusting heartily, smacking his hips into the surface of Gladio’s inflamed ass. Pleasure waves shot through his body, causing him to moan and grunt. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to fuck. Playing these D/s games turns him on as much as it does Gladio, but he tends to not show it as outwardly until later, once he reaches the point where feels that he has successfully played his role as Dom and can now at last let loose… this time inside Gladio’s ass.

“Oh, Iggy, Astrals! Oh, fuck!”

“Mmm, do you like what I have to give, Gladio?” Sweat began to bead upon his forehead as he labored. He could feel the head of his cock banging against Gladio’s prostate.

“Yes.. oh babe.. I’m .. You’re going to make me cum .. “

Ignis came to a full stop. Gladio was bent beneath him, breathing heavily.

“Not yet, darling,” Ignis replied breathily. He was also was very close to the edge of exploding. “I want to further test your longevity.”

Gladio whined and pressed himself backward, further impaling himself upon Ignis’ shaft. “Please Igs, can I cum, please? I can’t take this.”

“Soon.” Ignis pulled back and slammed himself into Gladio’s anal opening. Gladio emitted a throaty moan, his deep voice filling the room. His grip on the bedsheets tightened until his knuckles appeared white.

Ignis pulled out and thrust himself back in again a few more times in the same fashion, provoking the same response. The head of his cock continued to roughly stimulate his lover’s prostate, and he wondered how the man could hold back from orgasm at this point. Feeling that he was now ready to climax, he increased his stroking pace. Soft moans and grunts produced by both men bounced off the walls as he worked.

“Mmmm, Iggy.. ahh!”

“Uhhmmm, Gladio, you.. feel so …bloody ..good! Lube ..your ..cock ..for me, darling.”

Gladio eagerly did as he was told, with a shaking hand. The sensations were almost too much for him to handle. He squeezed the bottle and poured the lube unevenly upon his head and shaft; some dripped upon the bed.

Ignis wrapped his arm around Gladio’s body and quickly took him in hand. He pumped his lover’s engorged organ as he continued to thrust heartily into his ass. Gladio tossed his head back in pleasure as he rapidly approached his coveted release.

“Fuuuuuuck!” Gladio cried out as he burst into orgasm. A massive amount of semen rapidly shot from his cock, discharging so forcefully that it streamed outward several feet and did indeed hit the wall facing them.

Ignis finished less than a moment later. “Holy astrals- ahhhh!” he exclaimed as he shot his seed deep into Gladio’s ass. The anal contractions caused by Gladio’s climax enhanced his own, causing him to tightly grip his lover’s hips while he cried out in pleasure. Once finished, he pulled out and collapsed atop the now prostrate Gladio, his dick twitching from the wonderous climax he just experienced.

“Damn, that was amazing,” Gladio breathed out. “…almost made it worth all the torture.”

Ignis joined him in laughter. “Yes, I daresay I may have gone a little too far with that. Oh look, it seems you redecorated the room again. I should hire you as a full-time interior decorator.”

“Now that’s a job I could get with! When do I start?”

“Right after you get up and wash these soiled bedclothes and scour the walls.”

“Heyy, that’s what a maid does, not an interior decorator!”

“Hmmm, enlisting you as my personal maid…..you know, Gladio, that’s not such a bad idea.”

Gladio grunted in response as he slowly rose and began to collect the sheets.


End file.
